


All Aboard The Bang Train~

by Wechtbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Train, Brian Wecht (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stupid Joke, Vaginal Sex, What even was this garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wechtbang/pseuds/Wechtbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An office that bangs together stays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard The Bang Train~

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly how it sounds. Honestly this is the stupidest most garbage thing I've written. But its worth a good laugh or two and it can be sexy at times so. Why not. I might do another one of these with Brian, it was written prior to him actually joining grumps so!

“This is a stupid fucking idea.” Arin said as everyone started to slide out of their clothes. “This is like, way over the spectrum of fucked up and weird.” He was the only one complaining as he threw off his hello kitty t-shirt and slid out of his pajama pants, boxer briefs on his hips. He might be complaining but it didn't stop him from undressing, even for a moment. Danny just snorted behind him, “Speak for yourself.” He said as he confidently tossed his shirt across the room. However Dan had to admit, it was a little unusual. This wasn't something normal offices did. Suzy was already undressed, setting out a bottle of lubricant and condoms (in case anyone wanted one) and laid a couple blankets down across the floor to help cushion knees.

“I’ve never tried this before, it should be interesting.” Dan said casually, his face pink as he hunched his shoulders up with a smile. He needed a shave, he was looking scruffy.

“It’s kind of gay…” Barry admitted from the other side of the couch. It really was. Lets be honest, the only part of this that wasn’t entirely was the fact Suzy was involved. Could someone say massive orgy? They all had. At least once. Suzy had proposed it to Arin first, slightly interested in inviting Danny to a threesome, mostly because Arin had discussed nailing him in the first place. Then it advanced from there. If they were gonna fuck Dan, well they had to make it fair.

So there they were. Arin and Suzy had spent a good fifteen minutes of heavy petting to make sure Suzy was ready and sucked his fingers clean when he slipped them out of her warm slit, leaving her whining softly. Danny stroked himself hard, thrusting into his fist a couple times and biting his lips as he watched Suzy get fingered by her husband. Ross and Barry followed in suit, though they timidly touched each other. After all they’d be much closer in just a few minutes so they had decided to just to give a “helping hand”.

“Danny you’re first.” That sweet voice said, bringing everyone out of their movements. Dan blinked a couple times and licked his lower lip, grinning a bit. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” He said eagerly, watching as Suzy dropped carefully and bent over onto her hands and knees, legs spread and dark locks hanging over her shoulders and chest. “Whenever you’re ready stud.” She teased, reaching back to finger herself briefly before those perfectly manicured nails rolled against her clit. Dan kneel down behind her, stroking himself a couple times before sinking ever so slowly into her warm cunt. “Oh fuck Suze you’re so tight.”

“Wait why does Dan get the only pussy?” Barry asked from behind Ross, a slightly jealous look on his face, brows furrowed as he scratched the beard on his chin.

“Because he called shotgun!” Suzy called from under him, her voice melting into a delighted moan. “Gotta be faster next time boys!” She shivered as he started to thrust forward a couple times before Arin nudged him to lay across the back of his wife.

“That literally only counts for the front seat.” Ross complained and Arin shut him up with a glare before shifting behind Dan on his knees.

“Okay dude hold still and relax.” Arin said as he slowly rubbed lubed up fingers against Danny’s entrance. He worked one finger in carefully and started to stretch him out, another joining soon and when Danny told him he was ready, Arin pulled back. After a quick application of lubricant on his own length, he started to push himself into Danny, who groaned loudly.

“Dude, fucking relax.”

“That’s really hard to do when I’ve got my dick in your wife and you’re shoving your cock into my ass. Shut up Arin.” He snapped before leaning forward a little more, his long torso pressing into Suzy’s back. Arin sink in completely and shivered. “Gotta admit Dan, you feel pretty fucking good.”

“You’re weirding me out man, shut up and just…fuck me.” Arin chuckled at his friend’s comment and complied, fucking forward a couple times and driving Dan’s cock deeper into his wife. Suzy was a writhing mess, her head dropped a little and her teeth bit down into her knuckles as Dan toyed with her clit, keeping her twitching around him to keep him hard. Then again Arin’s cock could easily do it at this point. He tried not to get too carried away. How embarrassing would that be if he came too early? 

“You ready Ross?” Arin asked deeply, shivering and thrusting forward once more into Dan, hearing him bark softly in pleasure.

“Wait why does Ross get to go first?” Barry started to complain, hand on his dick as he stroked slowly, a pout crossing his face.

“Because I’m taller then you obviously.“ Ross said with that cocky grin. He slid on a condom easily, stroking himself a couple times to make sure he was good and ready before grinning wider. He shuffled closer to Arin and repeated the same act that Arin had done to Danny, working his fingers into him and caressing his balls slowly with his thumb before he lubed up his cock. He could hear Arin's breath hitch in his throat and that smile stretched across his face, laughing deeply. as Arin whined weakly. Ross shifted a hair closer before gripping the taller man's hip, leaning forward as he sunk into Arin’s entrance. He hummed softly, holding Arin’s waist in those smaller fingers tighter, biting his lower lip. 

He bucked forward and as a chain reaction, Arin's cock slipped deep into Dan, and Dan buried himself hard into Suzy. This was the weirdest thing the grumps had done, and Ross was quite sure it was also the best. With a little bit of work, Ross had a steady rhythm to keep himself hard. It was perfect, he was content to do this until he unloaded into Arin's ass. But sadly all good things must come to an end. Or rather, those good things get better.

Barry was next, shifting behind Ross and pushing him forward a little. He rolled a condom down his length slowly, admiring the green color and giggling back a "Hulk" Joke before he looked back up Ross' back. “You’re so fucking bony man.” He commented softly, rubbing his beard and resting his hand in the middle of Ross’ back. He pressed him forward just enough to get in comfortably behind the other male. He was gentle, making sure Ross was ready before he sunk deep with ease.

Dan’s voice raised from the front of the train of bodies, “Ross get your knee off my fucking foot.” He commented, and wiggled his toes, scowling slightly before laughing.The Australian shifted a tiny bit, causing a sharp noise to escape from Barry who was unprepared to have his cock tugged slightly. There was a lot of movement, Arin groaned as Ross pulled out of him suddenly, leaving him waiting for him to push back in with an easy and quick thrust. "Ouch Dan!" Suzy barked from the front, cringing slightly as she felt his nails scrape lightly across her clit. "Shit sorry Suze! Blame Ross!" he muttered into her shoulder, kissing it softly.

After everyone was situated and comfortable, the rhythm starred nice and easy. They were actually in sync to begin with. Barry would pull out first, then Ross, then Arin, then Danny, and as each person pulled out from the body in front of them, they would sink back into the one behind them. Well…all but Barry. Who was definitely okay with that cause he got to set the pace. 

However Dan would thrust in first, sliding Arin back out until he followed and down the line it went. This lasted all of forty five seconds before they got out of sync. It didn't take long, that was for sure. They were all far too into it to care and panting sweaty bodies were pressed hard together. “Fu-fuck.” Suzy hissed from the front, gripping the sheet that was spread out across the floor and Ross moaned from between Arin and Barry, soft voice a slightly louder whine. "Oh shit! That feels fucking good!" He groaned into Arin's hair gently. 

Danny leaned forward more and worked his fingers across Suzy’s clit and letting her milk is cock with each buck of his hips. "Fuck you feel so good Scooze." He held her carefully with that long arm and panted, eyes rolling back. As if the velvet wet warmth that was Suzy’s cunt wasn’t blissful enough, Arin had just the right angle to sink into him and slam into his prostate, causing stars to bloom across his vision. He was getting close already, it'd been a while since he'd felt a tight little pussy squeezing his cock like a vice.

Ross dug his nails hard into Arin’s hips as he kept going, biting down into the larger man's shoulder with pearly teeth, but Barry had an almost feral grip on his waist as he bucked at his own speed, not having to deal with anyone fucking into him from behind. Barry wracked his body forward, eyes rolling back as Ross felt his own climax starting to peak. It was just a bit too much. Barry’s lips hung open as he breathed hard, panting and holding Ross’ shoulder, his other hand hanging at his side. He bore holes into the back of his head with blown out pupils, vision hazy and a slight smirk on his face.

Ross was first to come. His moans and whines got a little more urgent and he quickly warned everyone as his hips sped up. “Gonna come. Oh shit!” he gasped, trying to hold back as long as he could before it became too much. His body went rigid and his cock spilled inside Arin with several pumps, legs trembling. Even as he tightened like a vice around Barry, the man never let up, he kept his pace and groaned through it, holding back his climax.

Arin followed shortly after, his voice growing hoarse and growling deeply into Dan’s shoulder as he sunk as deep as he could into him. "Right there. Right, oh god.” He had groaned, his back arching slightly. He pressed himself flush against Dan's back, eyes rolling back as he leaned forward. Arin came hard, nails leaving marks in Danny’s waist. "Holy tits!" He swore, a slight choking laugh leaving his lips.

Barry came third, spilling himself inside Ross hard after gasping and going silent, rolling through his climax with as much poise and suave as he seemed to always have. Even when doing the stupidest things for Dan’s ridiculous band. Who else could make a unicorn kigurumi seem fashionable and sexy. His body trembled, pulling loosely at Ross' hair to cock his head back slightly. As he came down, he pulled Ross a little closer and slid him out of Arin, leaving the larger male still panting into Dan’s back, feeling Dan heave as he started to get closer.

Suzy let another moan rip loose and she gripped the sheets tighter, toes curling and her head dropping to the sheets, pushing him into her at an even deeper angle and leaving Dan braced above her on one hand, the other still teasing her clit. “Fuck I’m almost there.” She warned with a desperate little plea to go faster. Danny obeyed, picking up his pace and thrusting hard, hips smacking loudly into her ass. He growled and fucked deeper into his friend’s wife before a scream tore through her and she locked around him like a vice. She soaked his thighs, groaning loudly as she trembled through it. Dan didn't have much of a chance to make it last any longer, he came hard inside her, unable to warn her as her own climax set his rushing into his balls.

He moaned through it with that lyrical voice and as he came down, he had a sudden realization that that was everyone! Everyone had gotten off! It was Danny who started laughing first, his face in Suzy’s shoulder. Arin soon followed, pulling out of Dan and flopping onto his back on the thick blanket. Ross joined and Barry just chuckled, his head dropped back as he leaned on his arms, legs stretched out in front of him. They pulled the condoms off, tossing them in the nearby trashcan with a slight grunt.

“All aboard the fuck train!” Danny called out against Suzy’s skin as his lips touched her shoulder playfully. The rest of the group replied, “Choo choo!” They erupted into a fit of laughter and finally Dan got the courage to pull out of Suzy. She slid to her stomach, panting softly and feeling Dan’s arm drape around her. He kissed her hair and they lay there in post orgasm bliss

“So who bet that Ross would cum first?” Barry finally asked and Arin and Danny’s hand shot up in the air.

“Oh you fuckers!” Ross laughed from the floor, scratching his inner thigh. He threw one of the wrapped condoms at them, shaking his head and rubbing his short hair lazily. “I thought Danny would considering he’s a fucking grandpa.”

“I also had money on Dan.” Barry said with a grin before hearing him comment from where he lay wrapped up with Suze on the floor, her husband too exhausted to move and take over for him. “Never come before the lady.” Danny says with a soft breath before relaxing a bit more. He was more then happy to lie there all night. But eventually he'd have to unwind from Suze and get dressed...until then he was going to enjoy it!

“So should we bring Brian in to the next one?” Danny asked casually, rubbing his hair before Ross spoke quickly, “If we do you’re the one taking his aggressive monster dick. Not us." Arin started laughing, covering his face with both hands before grinning widely. "Agreed, you're the one most accustom to it anyway!" Danny let out one of his delightful barking laughs and threw the condom back in the other direction, leaning over to headbutt Arin's shoulder affectionately. "I think you could take it big cat!"

Finally Suzy spoke, interrupting the bickering, “Let’s all just agree that we need to do this again. Maybe next time I can fuck one of you boys!” She smirked, winking playfully as she peeked over Dan's shoulder with a grin.

“Here here!” the rest of the group cheered, throwing their hands up.


End file.
